


Wolves and Fish.

by LadyWinnelynPooh



Category: Game of Thrones (TV), Phantom of the Opera (2004)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Game of Thrones Fusion, Arranged Marriage, F/M, Post - A Game of Thrones
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-17
Updated: 2020-01-17
Packaged: 2021-04-25 10:29:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,103
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22294351
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyWinnelynPooh/pseuds/LadyWinnelynPooh
Summary: Something I wrote while working on my Got/Poto fic.I'll probably follow it up with a Merik fic set in the same universe.
Relationships: Catelyn Stark/Ned Stark, Christine Daaé & Meg Giry, Raoul de Chagny/Christine Daaé
Comments: 2
Kudos: 3





	Wolves and Fish.

She is a proud lady of the North, Christine Stark. Fair as Lyanna Stark, with dark hair that's curly, not straight, and brown eyes, rather then gray, and honest and good as Ned Stark, her grandsire.

When she is betrothed to the oldest Tully son by her father Lord Bran Stark, she says nothing, but accepts her fate calmly and patiently.

That night, while her mother Lady Meera Stark, nee Reed, brushes her hair, her mother says, ''Don't worry, dear. I know you've never met the boy, but he is a good man, said to be gentle and kind.''

''It is not that, Mother. Never that.'' Christine sighs. She stares into her mirror. ''I suppose I am a lucky one. To have a husband who will treat me well and kindly.''

XXX

Raoul Tully is Lord Edmure Tully's eldest grandson, and the one he dotes on the most. Son of a Tully and his Lannister bride, he has inherited his mother's looks, but he takes after his grandfather.

''You do know you're to wed Lady Stark, don't you?'' his grandfather says to him one day. ''It's like my sister and her husband. Such a happy marriage they had. Pity it was cut short by tragedy.''

Raoul nods. ''I know I'm to do my duty. And I will try to make you proud.''

He can imagine what the Stark girl will look like. He knows what most Stark girls look like. There is his Aunt Arya, married to Gendry Baratheon. She's somewhat plain, but her smile is nice.

''Arya looks like her aunt Lyanna. So I suppose Father did get his wish. A Baratheon did marry a Stark, it just wasn't the ones he expected.'' Uncle Gendry tells him, and Arya's face contorts into disgust at the mention of Robert Baratheon. She never did like him.

''When shall I meet her?'' he asks.

''Would next week be sufficient?'' his grandfather replies, and Raoul nods.

XXX

Christine is told that she will meet her betrothed in a week, and so they leave for Riverrun. When they arrive, they are greeted by Lord Edmure Tully, her granduncle. ''It is a pleasure to be here.'' she says.

He smiles at her, says she looks like Lyanna Stark.

Christine is pleased. Lyanna was said to be the most beautiful woman in Westeros, beautiful enough to start a war. And she was wild and free as the wind. She is happy to be compared to such an admirable woman.

''Come inside, dear. I wish you to meet my grandnephew.''

Christine steps inside the great hall of Riverrun, and looks around, hoping to catch a glimpse of her future husband.

Finally, he steps forward and bows to her.

''Welcome, Lady Stark. It is a pleasure to have you here.''

Her friend, Meg Sand, the illegitimate daughter of the new ruler of Dorne, giggles quietly and whispers to Christine, ''Isn't he handsome? He looks like Jaime Lannister!''

Christine smiles at Meg and nods in agreement. She pulls away from Meg, and drops into a curtsey as controlled and elegant as a queen's.

''I am delighted to be here, Lord Tully.''

XXX

He stares at his intended bride. She is lovely; a Northern blue rose with her looks. When was the last time a Tully married a Stark? Oh, yes. Eddard and Catelyn. Of course, Catelyn had been betrothed to Ned Stark's elder brother Brandon, but he was killed by the Mad King.

''The betrothal celebration is tonight.'' her father says to Lord Edmure Tully.

Tonight. So short a time. And soon the wedding, and she will be Lady Tully of Riverrun.

She and her family are shown to their rooms, and Meg helps her dress in the Northern style, silver-gray with a gently rounded neck and long, dagged sleeves, embroidery of direwolves around the hem.

She braids her hair back in the Northern style, adorns it with silver pins and a silver necklace with a direwolf pendant around her neck.

''There you are, Christine.'' Meg smiles. ''Your future husband seems a good man.''

''I want him to be a good man.'' she sighs, looks at herself in the mirror.

They go down to dinner, and Meg and Lord Tully attempt to push the two together into conversation. They do try to talk, to find something in common. They both like to ride, that much they know. He likes to read, she to sing.

When he asks to hear her sing, ''The Bear and the Maiden Fair'', she obliges and sings as best she can. At the end, she curtsies, and when she looks up, she sees him smile in joy and approval.

XXX

The wedding is a good affair, and it serves to wipe the memories fully of the Red Wedding and the Purple Wedding from those who could still remember it.

For the last time in her life, Christine wears gray and white, with long sleeves, and a kirtle of white samite heavily embroidered with silver.

Her hair is loose, falling in ringlets, and a maiden's cloak is draped around her shoulders, Stark white and gray with a direwolf.

Meg clasps the cloak at her throat, dressed herself in the revealing Dornish style, of pale pink silk wrapped around her torso and flowing around her feet.

''He will make you happy.''

''I want to make him happy.'' Christine smiles at Meg. Meg will be returning to Dorne after the wedding, but soon she will go to King's Landing, to marry the oldest Targaryen prince.

The ceremony takes place without a fault, no death, no murder. Raoul clasps the cloak of the Tullys' about his Stark bride's shoulders, and she looks at him, and smiles. She smiles, just for him.

Lord Bran Stark raises up his glass of Dornish wine, and declares, ''May the Gods bless the bride and groom!'' Christine embraces her father and mother; they are proud of her, and she will make them even prouder.

Then it is time for the bedding ceremony, carried out in the Northern manner.

Christine blushes, wraps her arms around herself.

''You are scared, aren't you?'' he says, only wearing his undershirt. He reaches out, strokes her shoulder gently. ''It's not wrong, to be frightened. My Lady Mother did her best to explain, but I still know nothing of the physical act itself.'' she explains.

''Then, we shall learn together.'' he says, and kisses her, and takes her to bed. Christine smiles up at him, innocently encourages him to touch her, and he makes her his wife in body, not just name.

This time, a Stark-Tully wedding alliance shall not end in tragedy.


End file.
